(1) Technical Field:
This invention relates to pipe hangers of the type normally employed to suspend pipes from overhead supports in spaced relation thereto.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have generally taken the form of a band arranged in an oval shape with its ends apertured and arranged in superimposed position over a flanged cylindrical coupling which in turn is internally threaded for threaded engagement with a supporting rod and as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,274.
Proposals have been made to alter the usual pipe hanger constructions by clampingly engaging the pipe carrying portion of the pipe hanger on a supporting rod or on a fastener carried by a supporting rod and such constructions may be seen in U.S. Pats. Nos. 476,227, 1,392,810, 1,870,651, 1,924,353, 3,493,206, and 4,306,696.
Swiss Pat. No. 592,837 discloses a strap which can be positioned around a pipe and its ends arranged in oppositely disposed relation on the sides of the threaded rod with a tubular member positioned thereover and held in desired position by a threaded nut engaging the threaded rod.
The present invention differs from the prior art in providing a simple structure which is less expensive to manufacture and is easier to install than the prior art devices and particularly in the use of an apertured spring clip positioned over over the end configurations of the band in the areas where they engage the threaded rod to form a locking device which may be quickly and easily installed and/or removed.